


Gala Evening

by artisticFlutter



Category: Final Fantasy IX, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Yeah AUgust 2020 (Miraculous Ladybug), Aged-Up Character(s), Brief Side Characters, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, High School students graduate around 19?, Like just according to Italian Schooling, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Manipulative Lila Rossi, Post Hawkmoth Defeat, Sort Of, Still Present, Thought I'd tag them anyway, post-identity reveal, so that old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticFlutter/pseuds/artisticFlutter
Summary: Lila made the mistake of being her mother's guest to a Gala at The Grand Paris. Maybe she can wring out one dance before leaving.(AU Yeah AUgust - Day Seventeen - Masquerade)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Garnet Til Alexandros XVII/Zidane Tribal
Comments: 25
Kudos: 166





	1. And So They Danced

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug/Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir was created by Thomas Astruc and Zagtoons, Inc. Final Fantasy IX was created by Hironobu Sakaguchi and Shinji Hashimoto, developed and published by Squaresoft, and re-released since by Square Enix. Please support the official releases.
> 
> Beta Reader(s): Riki and Jo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug/Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir was created by Thomas Astruc and Zagtoons, Inc. Final Fantasy IX was created by Hironobu Sakaguchi and Shinji Hashimoto, developed and published by Squaresoft, and re-released since by Square Enix. Please support the official releases.
> 
> Beta Reader(s): Riki and Jo

The Grand Paris was beautiful tonight, but one could hardly expect any less. Both the ballroom and dining room had been transformed for the evening from its usual decor of garishly bright red and gold to a dimmed blue and silver. To give it a simple comparison, it was like standing in an aquarium’s tank room, but in the back of the crowd. And with the way overhanging silver drapings swayed slightly among crystalline chandeliers, it really left the feeling of being underwater. The small white faux tree centerpieces alight at the numerous dining tables even managed to look like small golden coral pieces.

But it could just be her comparing it to water.

So insufferable was the entire affair, it felt like she was drowning of boredom here. Still, Lila adjusted her Venetian fox mask with a gloved hand for the umpteenth time that evening, counting down the minutes until either dinner began or she could seek out her mother and ask to leave. She’d taken enough photos to spin some new stories on social media and that would carry her well until her next photo shoot.

If only Hawkmoth was still around to make tonight interesting, but no. 

Gosh did she miss her collège years when he was around, having her ‘friends’ at her beck and call, causing akuma after akuma -  _ becoming  _ akuma after akuma sometimes - but just missing that  _ one _ that would finally bring Ladybug and Chat Noir down for good. Of course, once one akuma became too many, her mother had requested they return to Italy. So long days of helping Hawkmoth, goodbye her deals with Mr. Agreste and Adrien, and welcome back dull days under the Italian sun, never managing the same level of publicity as she had in Paris. At least she still got to model for  _ GABRIEL _ in Italy; that helped her keep some limelight, but not as much - too few people in  _ scuola superiore  _ really cared to listen.

It’d be nice if she kept any of her power from the old days, but Mr. Agreste had changed since her absence. Though he remained strict in regards to work, he’d become - dare she say? - lenient on his son’s behavior? He wasn’t interested in her reporting Adrien’s every activity when she returned a month ago, and nothing she passively threatened Adrien with got him to bend like he did in collège. It was annoying; where had  _ this _ boy come from and didn’t he know how difficult it made to maintain a façade like hers? Not that it seemed to matter; even her ‘friends’ had apparently changed over their lycée years. Making up that stupid ‘lying disease’ had come back into play or so she gleaned from her meager continued correspondence with Alya.

If it weren’t from trying to stir up some new rumors or stories tonight given the guest list, Lila would’ve stayed home, ordered in, and watched TV. Mayor Bourgeois? Chloé? Not interesting. M. and Mme. Stone? Clara Nightingale? XY? A start, but aging news. But then she more - Audrey Bourgeois, Gabriel Agreste (her boss, maybe, but still, a chance to be in good standings), Olympia Hill, Barbara Keyes - just a few names there, but then Presidents, Prime Ministers, Royals -  _ actual _ royalty - it had her plotting. Modeling would only last for so long and while she could become a diplomat like her mother, she  _ could  _ aim for the easier life.

Forget modeling - it would be a mark on her record to become royalty like Michelle Miracle. It was only a matter of parsing out who was who behind masks and working into the crowd; she shouldn’t have any problems.

Except it proved to be more difficult and infuriating than she would like.

This Gala was no better than one of her mother’s meetings she’d sometimes attend when she was younger and no babysitter was available. Boring discussions about boring things like politics in other countries, the current economy, human rights, so on and so forth. So often there was almost a bone thrown her way at the whispers of ‘Miraculous’ and ‘magic’, but more along the lines of future potential management, utilization, and other exposures in public. Blah, blah, ‘it’s time to embrace’, blah, blah, ‘continued support from Ladybug and Chat Noir’...

Her face scrunched in displeasure and she withdrew herself as people regaled over the superheroes again. Was  _ this  _ what the event was actually about? Was  _ that _ why her mother hesitated to explain? It annoyed her how much her mother had actually come to admire the heroes after Lila told her of their incompetence. 

_ ‘Oh Lila,’ _ she remembered her mother saying with a smile,  _ ‘I heard they weren’t any older than you back then. I shouldn’t have judged them so harshly for doing their best.’ _

Ugh, how could nobody be on her side against those infuriating goody-two shoes? They’d probably make an appearance tonight too for the crowd. Maybe she should leave if only to avoid having to bear being in their presence. She’d have other opportunities to chance meeting her ticket to royal life.

Quietly moving across into the ballroom, Lila might as well have a dance before leaving, but with whom? The musical arrangement was also standard gala-affair - a small symphonic group whose name she’d care less to know, playing a variety of music that mainly stuck to ballroom assortments, but she knew she heard a few jazzier swing pieces earlier. At the moment, it was a slow waltz that had a few couples out and dancing close, most too old that she’d rather not approach.

It was while her eyes were scanning that she saw them and her olive eyes narrowed into a glare. At first, she thought it was actually  _ them _ \- her nemesis Ladybug and the mangy sidekick. However, a double take and she realized someone of equal ire:  _ Marinette Dupain-Cheng _ and Adrien. Lila felt her blood boil; of course  _ Marinette Dupain-Cheng _ would dress up as that heroine. Oh, she could imagine Adrien calling her ‘everyday Ladybug’ and her deciding to flaunt that nickname. The two probably thought she wouldn’t see them by dancing near the corner, but that was an error on their part. Even under dim lights, with a skirt that big, it was only a matter of time.

It was some tacky ball gown, likely silk, with a sweetheart neckline and shoulder sleeves. Lila caught a flicker of red as they swayed and she wished the embroidered black roses dotting the skirt would unravel. There seemed to be a gradient from red to black and back at the waist, but overall, Lila would say it was a Marinette-expected design. Almost surprising the awful designer didn’t stick with pigtails for tonight, but a braided bun and rose clip? Moving on to Adrien - how could his father let him wear  _ that _ ? A black suit with green accents and tie to emulate that feline nobody; he’d look so much better considering to pair with her instead, orange accents and all. And his hair, how much Lila wanted to cut that ponytail off, but his father allowed him to keep it. Something about his new style had positive market feedback so despite her disfavor, nothing could be done.

Crossing her arms over her chest, she continued to seethe as she observed. They were  _ smiling _ and  _ happy _ and looked so  _ in love _ , she wanted to gag. Still, it was Adrien and even if she might not hold the same power over him, she could squeeze one dance out of him. It wouldn’t reflect well on the family business if two  _ GABRIEL _ models were causing a scene tonight after all.

Cheering at the plan, she proceeded to execute.

Carefully and ‘politely’ making her way around the dance floor to their corner, it only somewhat irked her that they didn’t notice her approach. Honestly, all the better to her to surprise them; she bet they didn’t even know she’d come to the Gala. Once she reached them, she cleared her throat, and she waited.  _ Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s _ back was to her, but she could see Adrien’s face clearly and his bright eyes twinkling with adoration. He was leaning closer - that would not do. 

She cleared her throat again, louder this time.

Adrien stopped and she could’ve sworn he was glaring at her. Standing straight with a hand still on  _ Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s _ waist, at least Lila had his attention. On the other hand,  _ Marinette Dupain-Cheng _ didn’t even look fully her way - just over the shoulder.

Lila gnashed her teeth, but forced the sweetest smile.

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you. You’re supposed to dance with me now.”

Holding out a hand, she expected Adrien to take it and not ask too many questions. They’d been to a few parties in the past; he should remember how this goes under his father’s eye. However, a few seconds passed with only the music playing on. With the mask, it was difficult to tell, but she thinks one of his eyebrows raised by the way it creased. Had his father become so lenient that he could wear contacts? This defiance was ridiculous. Straightening her posture and trying to maintain her smile, she spoke again, a faint hiss in her tone.

“We don’t want any trouble tonight, right? So, we’re going to dance or I’m going to see you’re under house arrest for the rest of your life.”

_ That  _ should’ve been enough to cow Adrien into obedience, but he only blinked. He even had the gall to look at  _ Marinette Dupain-Cheng _ and shake his head. The brat shrugging her shoulders was the final straw. Rolling her eyes as her smile came off, Lila grabbed Adrien’s wrist and yanked him towards her which resulted in the most amusing chain reaction with him almost stumbling and  _ Marinette _ forced to twirl around, buckling to the ground. Only a second wondering if she’d twisted her ankle, Lila bit back a startled snarl when Adrien ripped himself away, even slapping her hand!? Who did he think he was? Her fists clenched as the blonde man helped Marinette back to her feet and steadied her, just in time for the lights to turn back on in full.

Lila’s fingers came undone and she paled.

_ Marinette _ didn’t have brown eyes or dark brown hair, and Adrien’s eyes were not teal.

Also, she was pretty sure Adrien did not have a tawny tail from experience.

That smack  _ had _ been oddly soft yet firm.

“Your Majesty!”

Lila had only taken a step back before she felt her arm be painfully seized. She shrieked and struggled, hand reaching to free herself from the unfamiliar grasp. Her head snapped to shoot a glare at whomever held her, but her blood chilled and voice quieted at the cold, one-eyed stare leveled back at her. This woman with brown-haired curls said nothing,  _ did _ nothing more than hold Lila in place, but the younger woman let her eyes flicker, catching both the sword at her hip and the white military-grade jacket she wore with an unfamiliar crest on her chest: a sword upon a shield and bearing four wings.

Looking back at the strange duo, another man hurried over, almost similarly garbed with a sword at his waist, too. His stern eyes were focused on the woman in red.

“Are you unharmed, Your Majesty?”

“Yes, I’m quite alright, Captain Steiner,” she answered softly in a very obviously  _ not _ Marinette voice. “I know, it appeared I may have twisted my ankle, but it’s fine. However, I believe there was a small mix up due to our masks…?”

“A hostile mix-up if you ask me,” not-Adrien said. His hands were still steadying the young woman - Lila internally grimaced as she noticed matching golden bands on their fingers - but his eyes were staring at her again. While he wasn’t leering at her, the way he stared was piercing. She was positive he’d see through whatever story she’d attempt to spin from this. Only a hand on his shoulder broke their eye contact, and his attention was back on not-Marinette. She was about to speak when the crowd (great, there was a crowd) that had gathered parted, allowing Mayor Bourgeois, her mother, and two others she didn’t recognize to approach.

“Queen Garnet, King Zidane! Please, forgive me for my daughter’s behavior!” Mme. Rossi exclaimed and Lila’s blood drained further. A Queen and King? Where from, the  _ circus _ ? The King had a  _ tail _ , but she kept the comment to herself, noting the two that accompanied her mother and the Mayor  _ also _ had tails and appeared equally - if not - dressed to similarly high degree. The blonde woman’s expression was rather blank, but the silver-haired male was bemused, a hand resting on his chin as he condescendingly watched on. Snapping her eyes back to the Queen, Lila  _ did _ see the rather Princess doll flawlessness she had, but she really couldn’t be an actual Queen, right?

This Queen Garnet waved her hand at her mother and smiled gently before speaking. “It’s alright, Mrs. Rossi. A small accident like this shouldn’t harm our negotiations. Just allow me to sit down for a moment; I’ll have my ankle examined so everyone stops fretting. In the meantime, maybe someone could assist your daughter in locating whomever it is she’s looking for?”

“If they’re to be found, my dear,” King Zidane interjected, a small lilt to his voice. “Before that, Mrs. Rossi, be our guest in having a word with her.”

“Yes, I certainly will. Excuse me…”

“Of course. General Beatrix…”

Queen Garnet looked Lila’s way, but not at her. Instead, the woman holding Lila’s arm let go. She didn’t get a step this time before her mother was ushering her towards the adjoining hall.

* * *

  
  


At their table, Marinette and Adrien watched with bated breath as Lila was hurried by her mother from the ballroom, both trembling from the effort not to laugh out loud. They had been present for a while, a majority of their arrival initially taken up as Ladybug and Chat Noir meeting with the new nation’s leaders attending the Gala celebrating Gaea’s contact with Earth. The King and Queen with their party had been a delight to meet and wished them happiness and good will into a new chapter, welcoming magic and peace between worlds. After that concluded, the superheroes made haste to change and join the Gala as themselves without costumes.

Well, in their alternate masquerade attire for the night.

Adrien’s off-white tux with gold trimmings and tie matched Marinette’s equally off-white A-line dress with gold embroidery decorating a tasteful thigh slit. The young designer had wanted to go for Ancient Greece, Adrien playfully suggesting Hades and Persephone, but that small idea lended more inspiration into their masks as well as Marinette’s flower crown still sitting on top of her short hair. A few breaths to calm themselves and Marinette turned around at their table.

“And  _ this  _ is why I said we’re not masquerading as Ladybug or Chat Noir,” she stated matter-of-factly, winking his way.

“Yes, once again, you’re right, My Lady,” Adrien sighed, shaking his head. “Then again, she hasn’t seen your new haircut and Ladybug hasn’t exactly debuted it either.”

“I’d imagine she tried avoiding anything Ladybug since going back to Italy. Gosh, what I’d do to be the fly on the wall when she heard Hawkmoth was defeated,” Marinette replied, shaking her head. “I’m sure she brushed up for her return, but y’know, she hasn’t really made meeting up with her old ‘friends’ a priority. At least, Alya’s only ever texted her since she’s come back.”

“Gosh, it’s like she didn’t want real friends,” Adrien commented, voice layered heavily with sarcasm. “And hey, that ‘lying disease’ was easy enough to play around with. ‘Hey, guys, with her condition, maybe verify her stories? Her illness might make her exaggerate a few details’.”

“Her own trap.” Marinette shook her head, but then glanced around the room. Things felt tense, and a number of faces seemed anxious. She supposed that commotion had alarmed a number of delegates, but the Presidents of both France and Italy in particular seemed frantic. Turning back to Adrien sipping a little champagne, she hummed, “Kitty, I don’t know about you, but things seem tense. Think we can fix it?”

He set his flute back down and grinned. “One miraculous cure, coming up.”

Rising to his feet, he held out his arm for her to accept, hooking them together. Her eyes darted over to Queen Garnet and King Zidane, the two having moved to another table so the blond woman in their company could examine her leg. Marinette signed, “I’m a little nervous. She’s so beautiful and polite… What if I somehow make her mad?”

“Princess,  _ you  _ are gorgeous, and Queen Garnet didn’t even break her composure dealing with Lila. You’ll be fine.” He gave her hand a pat as he started leading the way. “Besides, they’re not as uptight as you’re mentally picturing it. I mean, look at the King.”

And it was true - Marinette wasn’t sure what language he was speaking, but it looked like he was performing some grand speech, holding a rose he’d gotten from who knows where, and the Queen was giggling. King Zidane kneeled before Queen Garnet and offered her the rose, to which she accepted. Marinette bit her lip, “Oh no, they’re so adorable.”

“Just like we are,” Adrien whispered. “Now then, a few more steps…”

And as the Queen was given the clearance to stand, Marinette and Adrien came to stop before them with a bow and curtsy.

“Good evening, Your Majesties. I’m Adrien Agreste and this is my girlfriend, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. On behalf of  _ GABRIEL _ , please accept my apologies for one of our models. I’ll speak to M. Agreste about this matter, but in the meantime, we’d both be interested to hear how you two got together...”

The tension began to ease as the royal couple beamed, and Adrien could hear relieved sighs somewhere behind them.

By Ladybug’s luck, the Gala could resume without further incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of people are like 'Didn't you just post a story the other day?' and I did. And some people are probably like 'Didn't I read this on your tumblr already?' annnd you did! However, I wanted to write more of it - or more _for_ it. I liked the idea - it was silly, it was cute, and I haven't contributed anything to Lila ruining herself even if it's years after the fact.
> 
> Just a few details for anyone interested: Yes, Hawkmoth was defeated and there was no public reveal who he was or who was Mayura. Anti-climatic, but not imperative to the overall one-shot. Yes, Garnet and Zidane are from another world. Hey, ML Universe allows magic so just throw more magic in. Also, um, with their canon technologies and magic combined, it's totally feasible for the FFIX cast to potentially explore space. There's actually a lot more AU details for the FF side, BUT I won't bore you with those. Will add that, yes... I was lazy with Gaea there even if their planets are just neighbors and not combined... think of it along the lines of Treasure Planet in some ways.
> 
> INSTEAD, HAPPY NEW YEAR! I forgot to say that in my other story; also, it was rated E so not everyone would've gotten the message. Anyway, looking forward to writing and drawing more in the new year between work and on-going pandemic life, and hopefully bringing smiles to people's faces! Away to create I go! Please leave a comment, kudos, and subscribe for any future stories and I'll see you in the next one!


	2. The Curtain Closes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila has to do the unthinkable... and apologize.
> 
> (AU Yeah AUgust - Day Seventeen - Masquerade)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug/Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir was created by Thomas Astruc and Zagtoons, Inc. Final Fantasy IX was created by Hironobu Sakaguchi and Shinji Hashimoto, developed and published by Squaresoft, and re-released since by Square Enix. Please support the official releases.
> 
> Beta Reader(s): Riki and Jo

“Lila, do you have  _ any _ idea what you could’ve  _ done!? _ What on earth were you thinking attacking Queen Garnet like that!?”

“But you’re a diplomat! What could--?”

“Diplomatic Immunity does not supersede Sovereign Immunity, not to mention we signed a formal deal with the King and Queen earlier this evening for the cooperation of our  _ planets _ . I told you clearly how important this night was when asking if you wanted to come along!”

It had been years since her mother had given her a lecture like this and Lila did not like it. She  _ never _ liked having her mother scold her which was why she’d begun lying about so many things. It kept her docile, happy, and unaware; she’d been so busy that she’d never bothered to investigate many of Lila’s claims. Too bad it seemed like ever since they’d returned to Italy, her mother had become more vigilant. Maybe it was because she was still modeling, or because she was going to a new school  _ again _ , but there was no way that she would admit she hadn’t listened to anything her mother said until she got halfway through the guest list.

“I heard you mention Ladybug and Chat Noir, but I must have missed the part about the King and Queen. I’m sorry,  _ Mama _ …”

At the very least, Lila could fake sincerity well enough for her mother, so much so to make her sigh and pinch the bridge of her nose. When she lowered her hand, she was looking at her with concern and disappointment, a combination Lila hated even more than her frustrated glare.

“ _ Mi tersoro _ , you’re an adult now. I can’t protect you from everything anymore. You have responsibilities, and one of those is to  _ not _ almost injure a Queen. Were she not so forgiving, at best I would lose my job, we’d never be allowed a government position again, and we would be barred from ever leaving Italy; but the worst would include life imprisonment… or whatever sentencing Gaea may declare.” Lila opened her mouth to argue, but her mother actually shushed her, shaking her head. “This deal you nearly jeopardized was intergalactic. Before we leave, you  _ will _ apologize to the Queen, understood?”

“But  _ Mama _ , it was an accident…”

“And for it being an accident, you can apologize for it. Again, do you understand?”

Lila maintained a calm expression, but inside, she was livid, every part of her burning in rage. Honestly, she could care less about this nonsense. If only the Queen had been  _ Marinette _ , this wouldn’t be happening. No, if only she’d been lucky, she would’ve gotten her dance and  _ Marinette  _ would’ve gone home - or to the hospital; either one would’ve been great. To get her revenge on Adrien and  _ Marinette _ , she needed to go along with her mother’s wishes. She knew those two were somewhere at this party probably laughing about what happened.

“... I understand. I’ll go back in a few minutes and apologize.”

Her mother smiled. “Good. I’ll see you inside.”

Maintaining the abashed but sweet smile on her face, Lila watched her mother walk back through the double doors that lead into the ballroom, and immediately dropped it once the doors closed. Crossing her arms and scowling, she had to try figuring out how best to grit out an apology to that Queen and her husband, but for once, she had some doubts on whether her typical approaches would work. As her mother said, the Queen was so kind it made Lila sick, but at least she’d probably accept her apology. The King, however, it was the same look at Gabriel had given her time and again - that he was aware she wasn’t telling the truth and just humored her. 

The designer had his own ends for her and any lies she spun - so long as they benefited him - would be forgiven. Had she remained in Paris, she knows she would’ve gotten away with isolating _Marinette_ first and then Adrien second. She’d be living that cozy top model life with Gabriel’s unwavering support, having her wildest dreams come true, but everything was turning into a colossal set back. No matter - she would achieve her goals.

And if she thought about it, perhaps she could try to ‘befriend’ the Queen if she could stay humble for so long. 

She had no idea how this ‘Gaea’ handled their politics, but she could learn. If she could get along with the Queen, the King would have to lower his guard to her tricks eventually - maybe she could get on their good graces, gain a position in their world, and cause a scandal when the time was right. This other world couldn’t be that different from their own, and monarchies had been taken down with enough reason. With their Queen the way she was, Lila was sure the people would be so gullible to her lies. Though, perhaps that was a bit much right now - it would at least be more feasible to say she was friends with the Queen of another world and boost her fame with that first  _ then _ proceed with an attempted uprising once she was done with modeling.

Humming delightfully to herself, she again masked her face, and timidly approached the double doors only to jump back as they opened. She noted pale hair before she caught sharp crystal eyes and maroon eye shadow, and took another step back when his lip quirked. Lila didn’t know who he was, but did recall he’s rather amused smirk at the spectacle back in the ballroom. He carried around him what she could only call pompous air, from the scathing look completed down to the way he dressed, his dark coat and sleeves trimmed by silver and boots capped by gold. The bird-like mask he wore did him no favors - he’d be a peacock if he wore blue, but Lila contained herself from saying anything even after the doors closed.

That had been her chance to go inside, but there also was the issue of this man’s continued staring down at her. It was making her feel small in too many ways - she hated it.

“My, still here biding your time… remarkable.”

“Can I help you?” she asked, trying to sound polite and meek, but anything to just get him to move on.

“You? Of course not,” he replied curtly, further inciting Lila, but she bit the inside of her cheek. Raising a hand, he dramatically sighed and brushed away his bangs. “The romantic scene has merely gone on for too long, I required an interlude. I’ll return once the new act begins… and that should start once you finally make your entrance.” He brought a hand to his chin, a wicked gleam flashing in his eyes. Internally, she shivered - it was that look again; the same one the King had only he hadn’t appeared so sinister. Maybe it was because they were alone? She had a bad feeling.

“‘Act’, sir?” she inquired with what she trusted was an innocent tilt in her head. Then he did already know...

“Would you not consider this evening an act? Shakespeare  _ is _ one of the great authors on your world and he did rather well summing it up,” the man sighed. One arm crossing his chest, his hand held his elbow as his other tapped his cheek. “You would prefer to be the star of the entire show, wouldn’t you? But going so far as to cause a scene like that, you haven’t learned your place. It would be in your best interest since you’re only human…”

Her blood was boiling again. He spoke  _ nonsense _ , but even so, she could follow enough. Who wouldn’t want to be the star? And how dare he say she didn’t know her place; of course she knew her place  _ and _ deserved it. Lila did her best to maintain her bewilderment, but her eyes flickered briefly down when a silver-furred tail swayed from behind him. His chuckling made her look back up and she wondered why her silence amused him.

“Why wouldn’t it amuse me? All those thoughts running through your mind about befriending Her Majesty and possibly usurping control of Gaea? You wouldn’t live long enough for that…”

“H-Huh? What…?” Lila stuttered, her expression nearly breaking, but she managed to recover. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Besides, I--”

“Work for Gabriel Agreste as a model, your mother is a diplomat, you despise Miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng who is a lovely young woman-” Lila’s eyebrow twitched somewhat. “-and you had been rather gleeful before realizing it was Your Majesty you harmed, assuming you had twisted her ankle. Your mind is more open than your mouth and your soul is as pungent as oglop oil. Anyway, I needed to find you anyway assuming you wish to learn of your travel prohibition without an audience present.”

“T-Travel prohibition!? To where?!” she exclaimed, breaking her modest image. It was too hard - the longer this man spoke, the angrier she had just become. She knew there were self-important jerks - Audrey Bourgeois having long been number one on her mental list - but this guy kept going. He waved a hand, and she thought it was a gesture to silence her which made her narrow her eyes. “You can’t stop me from going anywhere! I--!”

“Will not be allowed to travel to Gaea when your mother goes next week. She’s already been informed.” The man was back to holding his cheek, that smug amusement back. She wanted to slap him, but if her mother found out, she would be in more trouble. “It’s an order from Her Majesty. She doesn’t believe it would be… suitable for you to go, to put it politely. Not that she worded it that way, but it’s roughly the same… hmhm~”

Lila rolled her eyes. That prim and proper Queen was supposed to be so sickeningly kind that this man was obviously just--

“ ‘I do hate to say this, Lady Rossi, but lest your daughter better herself, I cannot permit her to come to Gaea. The demands she made prior to her physical action reveal an individual that would not endure on our planets. For her safety and to not compromise our treaty, we will be preventing her from boarding any ships to our planet’. I told you, I was putting it mildly…”

“ _ How _ are you doing that?!” Forget about the fact that maybe she should’ve accounted for her words a little better before grabbing the King as she had, but that was beside the point. The Queen couldn’t have derived all that from one action alone, and this  _ man _ , she could swear he was reading her thoughts. “Also, how dumb do you think I am? What can any of you do to stop me from going?”

“If you want to try, be my guest,” the man chuckled, not bothering to humor her first question. “I suggest you put your mask back on and try batting doleful eyes again. Not that it will change matters, but maybe the act will be enough to convince  _ one _ person in the room you may change.”

Before she could say anything more, he turned on his heel and strolled back through the double doors. Her first impulse was to storm after him and forget about any notions to be polite, but she squashed that down quick. Her mother was still in there, and if Adrien or Gabriel had already seen her, she could imagine her modeling position was at risk. And considering everything she’d learn tonight, getting fired wouldn’t mean just from  _ Gabriel _ \- no, she would probably be blacklisted and never get a position in the industry again. She’d be forced to wait tables or stuck in some boring office job! No, she was already put on watch by this  _ Queen _ ; and who cared? She just needed to keep her positions on Earth secure for now. Her debut in Gaea would come soon enough.

Exhaling furiously from her nose, Lila cooled herself down and forced herself back into that docile mask in order to apologize to the  _ Queen _ . Catching her reflection in a hallway mirror, she looked perfect; and with her masquerade mask back on, even better. Ready to rejoin the ballroom guests, she took her time opening the door, but did finally step back inside.

The lights were still on, but the party resumed, the whole room no longer an ocean. Instead, the lights highlighted the silver accents and the blue fell into a more comfortable shade, twisting what once felt like the ocean depths into a glittering winter court. The  _ Queen  _ and  _ King _ stood out in their black, red, and green attire respectfully, but Lila felt her temper flare upon realizing who they were talking to. She  _ knew Marinette Dupain-Cheng _ and Adrien were here, but they were wearing the opposite of what she expected. But that wasn’t the fact that bothered her the most, but that she’d  _ seen _ them and hadn’t acknowledged it  _ was _ them, the fact someone had come dressed as Ladybug being more pressing. 

Later, she would get them back later…

“Excuse me? Your Majesty?” she spoke softly, doing her best to be so ‘gentle’. Adrien and  _ Marinette Dupain-Cheng _ were the first to look her way while the  _ King _ \- who had been jovial during her approach - was third and blandly directed his attention her way, his mouth thinning. The man from the hall who had been zoning out seemed to be back at attention and sneering Lila’s way (again, the urge to break and yell at him wanted to spring forth). Second to last to just barely acknowledge her presence was the blonde young woman, her green eyes briefly flitting over before she was gazing elsewhere again. The  _ Queen _ then turned, brown eyes blinking and her expression unreadable, but aside from that, she was listening.

Lila let her bottom lip quiver.

“I’m so sorry about earlier. It’s been a long day in my personal life and I was hoping tonight would be better… the King happens to look like my friend and co-worker with that mask on…!”

She must say it was one of her better performances, but the  _ Queen’s _ expression barely changed. She returned a faint smile and nod before saying, “Mistakes happen. Do take better care in the future.”

“Of course, Your Majesty. Pardon me…”

She kept her head down as she walked away, satisfied that it overall went well.

* * *

Once Lila was out of earshot from Queen Garnet, King Zidane scoffed and glanced over at Kuja, “So… that earlier rating of 6.8 you gave me...?”

“Nothing had changed, dear brother, your little scene was still a 6.8… What entertains one does not entertain all,” Kuja answered, shaking his head. Dramatically, he tilted it back, placing his fingers on his forehead with a soft groan. “But  _ that _ performance before us now, I cannot even dignify with a 5. ‘Twould be in her best interest to actually  _ study _ should she attempt that act again.”

“Mm, at least Zidane still manages to entertain you. Or, perhaps even our Strategist can be swayed into biased opinions from brotherly love?” Garnet hummed, her smile growing until she outright giggled at the dual horrified looks she received from Zidane and Kuja. Calming herself, she turned her attention to the blonde woman who was still keeping an eye on Lila. “Well, Mikoto?”

“... She’s reporting to her mother and both of them are leaving. She’s yet to notice the mark on her despite the magic that lingers on her person. She may not be attuned to it as originally thought,” Mikoto replied after a few seconds, slowly turning to face Garnet with a nod. “Until it’s removed, she’ll be prevented from boarding any of our ships. Both General Beatrix and Captain Steiner will observe who boards for show  _ and _ should she resist...”

“It is a shame, but really, neither planet would not be accommodating to a person like that,” Garnet sighed, but Kuja, Mikoto, and Zidane exchanged looks. None of them would say it, but coming from the woman that summoned Bahamut, she was the dangerous one. “Perhaps in… no, that would still be dangerous. No, better for her to remain here.”

“My Queen…” Zidane sighed, giving her hand a squeeze. This planet was still young when it came to accepting magic, he knew they couldn’t just  _ explain _ Garnet was aware of those who would attempt to misuse even a little of these abilities elsewhere - and not that it would get them far. Humans had much adapting to do on Earth; it might take another century before they’d be strong enough to harm even the weakest monsters roaming Gaea’s wilds. It really was in that young woman’s best interest and each planet’s political health… not to mention, the general lack of fondness for her was very apparent in all his years knowing his wife. “Come now, happier times. You’ve been meaning to ask Young Lord Agreste and Lady Dupain-Cheng a question?”

“Hm? Oh, yes!” And she had left them standing there while they spoke in their native language; how terribly impolite. Smiling warmly, she faced the two young adults who had been engaged in their own private conversation fortunately, but came to attention at her gaze. “Now that my King has told you how we met, perhaps you could regale us with your own meeting?”

Both flushed bright and Marinette laughed nervously while Adrien rubbed the back of his neck.

Queen Garnet anticipated a fascinating tale and would refrain from commenting about their earrings and ring to avoid further interruption.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because somehow I was convinced to write a second part to this lol...
> 
> Still, it was fascinating to look into Sovereign/Diplomatic and etc. related things, though, I think I put whatever FBI agent is watching me on high alert with some of my searches. Nonetheless, our party from outer space is very aware that Lila is... well, not a good person. She's become that Entitled Person because she doesn't make due with the fact her parents love her despite being busy and now think she's owed every privilege that should come with the position. No idea how the _actual_ show will handle it, but we'll see, you know?
> 
> Also, for those coming from Miraculous Ladybug and just learning about Final Fantasy this way, hi, Garnet is a White Mage/Summoner; she calls upon the dragon Bahamut among others like Ifrit, Shiva, Ramuh, Leviathan, Atomos, and Alexander. Even in this AU, she has been since she was a kid. Meanwhile, Zidane and his siblings... well, there's something else to them.
> 
> Anyway, this should be the end of this AU I think... maybe, we'll see honestly. Please leave a comment, kudos, and subscribe for any future stories and I'll see you in the next one!


End file.
